


SCIS:ATEEZ

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Fluff, Investigation, M/M, Scientific, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Seoul Crime Investigative Service had formed a team named ATEEZ, where they solve crime scenes together with their specialties.Will they be able to solve them?What's going on between Jeong Yunho and Song Mingi?Find the answer in the story!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Profile

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I hope you guys enjoyed it! The scientific scenes was from various K-Drama!

Kim Hongjoong

-Team Leader

-Good in reading people

-Profiler

-Stubborn

-Bad temper

-Soft only for his team

-Seonghwa's boyfriend & partner

Park Seonghwa

-2nd in command

-Calm

-Sharp shooter

-Nags a lot

-Hongjoong's boyfriend & Partner

\- Take care of his team

Jeong Yunho

-Was a Lieutenant

-Was suspended for 6 months

-Stubborn 

-Soft 

-Remember everything he saw

Kang Yeosang

-Hacker of the team

-Snarky

-Learn to fight

-Usually stays in the office/lab

-Jongho's boyfriend

Choi San

-Ex-mafia

-Fast

-Good in close combat

-Martial Arts

-Wooyoung's boyfriend & partner

Song Mingi

-Was in bomb squad before joining ATEEZ

-Sharp shooter

-Doesn't like Yunho because he was in the higher department

-Looks cold but was actually soft when he opened up to people

Jung Wooyoung

-Was a post mortem doctor before joining ATEEZ

-Learn how to fight

-Performed post mortem for ATEEZ

-San's boyfriend & partner

Choi Jongho

-Maknae of the team

-The strongest

-Can use any weapons

-Good in close combat

-Only soft when it comes to Yeosang

-Yeosang's boyfriend


	2. Chapter 1

“STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU PUNK!”

Yunho turned his head around when he heard that but he staggered for a bit when someone shoved his shoulder and blinked when he saw 3 guys running past him, the first one seemed to be running away from the other 2. Yunho huffed, shrugging his shoulders and was about to continue walking when he saw the guy that was being chased turning around and ran up towards him. Yunho then saw the other 2 who was chasing the guy, one of them pointing at the guy while running and shouted at whoever that would hear him.

“STOP HIM!”

Yunho raised one of his eyebrows and watched the first guy getting closer to him and he stuck one of his feet out when the guy was near him. He didn’t manage to stop himself or avoid Yunho’s leg and tripped when he collided with Yunho’s leg. He was about to stand up and run again but Yunho casually put his leg on top of the guy’s back, preventing him from running away and waited for the other 2 to come. The guy struggled to break free as Yunho had put most of his weight on his leg so he tried getting his pocket knife from his pocket and was about to slashed Yunho’s leg. Fortunately, Yunho saw this so he kicked the guy’s hand with his other leg, making the guy drop his knife and couldn’t take it back as Yunho kicked the knife away from them.

“You punk! You already tried to run away from us and now you want to injure them too?? You bastard!” One of the 2 guys hissed, taking out the handcuffs and cuffed the guy that Yunho had tripped. “Thank you for your help. We’ll take over from here.” The other guy said with a small smile and Yunho nodded, glancing at the guy who he had tripped before started walking again without a word.

Yunho sighed softly, putting his hands in his jacket’s pocket as he walked home. He flopped down on the couch in his living room right after he arrived home, leaning his head back on the headrest and stared at the ceiling, sighing again. “Can I really do this again? But I want to find who did it to my family..” Yunho whispered to himself, still staring at the ceiling before rubbing his face in frustration. “Since I can go to work again, I might as well do my best to find the one who did this to my family..” Yunho sighed, touching his throat for a bit before touching his left side of stomach, grimacing at the memory in his head.

After a few more minutes staring at the ceiling, Yunho huffed, getting up from the couch as he looked around in the living room and grimaced at how messy it is but he didn’t have the energy to clean it up. Sighing again, Yunho went up to one of the rooms, where he had been avoiding for the past 6 months. Standing in front of the room, Yunho bit his lips, his hand was already on the handle as he took a deep breath before opening and entering it. The room is filled with boxes, files and pictures that were attached to the walls. Yunho stood in the middle of the room, staring at the pictures and notes that he had put on the walls.

“I’ll catch that bastard. I’ll even sacrifice myself, no matter what.” Yunho said softly before sighing again, “But I don’t think I can just do this once I’m in the new team though. It’ll take some time but I won’t give up. I won’t ever give up until I get my hands on that bastard.” Yunho fists his hands until his nails poked his palms that leave marks. He took one last glance at the pictures and walked out of the room to go to bed.

\--

“Good morning!” Wooyoung skipped into the office and heard Mingi groan intangibly from his desk while flipping the file, not even looking at Wooyoung, making the latter pout. Wooyoung went to Mingi’s desk and poke his cheek playfully and yelped when Mingi swatted his hand, albeit gently. “What got you so moody this morning, MIngi-ah?” Wooyoung asked, sitting on the chair next to Mingi’s desk. Mingi huffed, ignoring Wooyoung as San came in with 2 cups of coffee in his hands. “Let him be, babe. He’s sulky because of the new member that will be joining us today.” San explained as he put one of the coffees on Mingi’s desk and another one he gave it to Wooyoung which the latter happily took and took a sip.

“Huh? The one from the Main Office?”

“Yeap. That one.”

“Why though? I heard he was a Lieutenant there, he must be good.”

Mingi scoffed, “Because they are stupid and only cares about their position. They don’t care about a person's life at all. No matter their own men or civilians. He will want to take Hongjoong hyung’s position as the leader and orders us for stupid things without caring about the cases at all. You’ll see.” Both San and Wooyoung hummed at Mingi’s explanation though they made eye contact with each other as San shrugged and Wooyoung shook his head softly.

“We’ll see about that, Mingi-ah. He might be a nice guy instead of all those guys in the Main Office.” San tried but Mingi only scoffed again. “Everyone is assholes there.” Wooyoung laughed, shaking his head as he shoved Mingi’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t judge a book by its cover, Mingi-ah. If he turns out to be a nice guy, you will be guilty for a long time. I just know it with your personality.” Wooyoung shook his head as Jongho and Yeosang entered the office. “Good morning!” Wooyoung greeted them and Yeosang waves with a small smile while Jongho grunted sleepily, drinking his hot coffee and walked to his desk, sitting down on his chair with a huff.

Wooyoung was about to speak again when Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Yunho came into the office, with the latter tailing behind the other 2 quietly.

“I didn’t expect it was you, our new member that helped us last night. Thank you for that.” Hongjoong said, looking at Yunho before turning over to look at his team. Yunho only nodded curtly, not saying a word and Hongjoong spoke again, to his team now. “Guys, this is Jeong Yunho. He will be joining us from today onwards.” Yunho bowed down and gave them a small smile. “Please take care of me.” Yunho mumbled but enough for all of them to hear them, making Mingi tilted his head in wonder and Wooyoung who was watching the former nudges his shoulder, shaking his head subtly when Mingi looked at him. ‘Don’t do it Mingi-ah’ Wooyoung mouthed at him but of course, Mingi didn’t listen.

“Really? Take care of you? Don’t you want to be the leader and order us around instead? You’re from the Main Office anyway and used to be a Lieutenant.” Mingi scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and Yunho blinked at him before pursing his lips into a thin line.  **_You just arrived and people started hating on you. This is great._ ** Yunho thought and sighed subtly before shaking his head, looking at Mingi straight in the eyes. “Why would you think like that? As far as I know Hongjoong-ssi is this team’s leader so I will heed his orders instead of giving any orders.”

“That’s what they said every time they arrived on the first day but will change after 2 hours when we have to deal with cases.” Mingi retorted and Yunho sighed again, frowning a bit towards Mingi. “I’m not like that. Do you perhaps have any problems with me? But I never met you before though.” Yunho asked softly and Mingi shrugged, still giving Yunho a cold shoulder. “I don’t like anyone that’s from the Main Office.” Yunho huffed a little at the answer he was given, feeling how absurd it was. “Well, I’m not in their department anymore. I’m here right now and will be in your team.” Mingi leaned forward on his desk, with his arms folded as he snarled at Yunho.

“That doesn’t mean that we will be friends like how I am with the others. Remember that. I still hate you because you’re from there, Lieutenant.”

“Don’t call me that.” Yunho hissed loudly, making the others widened their eyes as they heard the tallest spoke loudly for the first time. Mingi blinked before smirking, leaning back on his chair as he chuckled and gesturing his hands towards Yunho. “See? You’re already trying to order me and such when you said you’re not like them. What a hypocrite.” Yunho closed his eyes in annoyance before answering softly again, “I’m not ordering you. Just, don’t call me that. I’m not a Lieutenant anymore. I don’t want people to call me that anymore, that is all.”

“Yeah ri-“

“OKAY! Let’s stop right there, Mingi-ah!” Hongjoong cut him off and Mingi rolled his eyes before nodding his head, not before glaring at Yunho though. “Yunho, your partner is Mingi so your desk is the one next to him. The one Woo is sitting at right now” Hongjoong continued, pointing to Wooyoung who waved happily at the new member as Yunho frowned a little but not enough for the others to see while Mingi blatantly gasped and shouted at his leader. “What?! No! Nuh-uh! I don’t want him to be my partner!” Hongjoong huffed, shrugging his shoulder and made a face at Mingi. “Well, I make the call. Yunho is your partner from now on. Besides, everyone in here already have their partner aside from you so Yunho will be your partner whether you want him or not.”

“You did this on purpose, hyung!” Mingi snarled at the leader but Hongjoong only look at him with a deadpan expression. “Yes yes. I did. Happy?” Hongjoong smiled and Mingi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he knew he couldn’t really object his leader, no matter what he does. When Hongjoong deemed that Mingi wouldn’t make a scene anymore, he turned to look at the tallest, giving him a soft smile, “So, Yunho-ah. You already know me and Seonghwa and you can just call us hyung. The one that’s sulking there right now is your partner, Song Mingi, beside him is Jung Wooyoung. That is Choi San, Wooyoung’s partner. Kang Yeosang and our residence maknae, Choi Jongho. Other than Jongho, you guys are the same age. Jongho is one year younger than you guys. Seonghwa and I are a year older than you 5.” Hongjoong introduced everyone and Yunho bowed again before Hongjoong shooing him to his desk.

Yunho sighed softly, trudging to his desk as he could feel Mingi’s glaring at him but he ignored him and sat on his chair as Wooyoung had gone to his seat next to San. Yunho looked around his empty desk and opened his backpack that he had put beside his chair, taking out his journal that he used for cases and put it on his desk. He turned on his computer when Hongjoong’s phone rang at his desk and the latter went to pick it up.

“SCIS, Kim Hongjoong.” Hongjoong answered the phone and quietly listened to the caller. “Okay, we’ll go there right now.” Hongjoong said after a few minutes, ending the call and looked at his team. “We have a new case. Seonghwa, Mingi and Yunho, come with me. The others, standby in here.” Hongjoong ordered and they nodded their heads. Yunho took his journal, putting it in his backpack as he followed them from behind, Mingi already went out of the office, leaving him behind.

\--

“Excuse me, let us through, please. Thank you.” Seonghwa said softly and the people that had been crowding the scene let them pass through. They went closer to where the other police officers are as they saw one body on the ground, blood pooling underneath him as his body was full of blood. All 4 of them grimaced at the grueling scene in front of them. Several stabbed wounds around his chest, stomach and a few cuts on his face as he laid there unmoving with his eyes opened. Hongjoong crouched down, studying the body with his fingers on his chin, tapping lightly. “Let’s see..” Hongjoong started and looked up at the police officer who had been there first, “Any weapons?” Hongjoong asked and the police office nodded his head and went to retrieve it. “We found it near the body.” The police officer explained as he gave the evidence pouch to Seonghwa.

“So the killer left the knife out in the open where people could see it.” Hongjoong said as Seonghwa looked at the evidence pouch in his hand. “I hope we’ll get some fingerprints on this.” He said as Yunho and Mingi crouched down near Hongjoong. Hongjoong latch the shirt to the side and they gasped a little when it’s stomach and chest was full of blood and stabbed wounds.

“Wew, how many times did he get stabbed?” Mingi said, looking at the stabbed wounds and cuts on the dead body. “It seems like revenge. Whoever killed him must’ve been in a bad relationship with him.” Yunho said softly and Mingi glanced at him before scoffing, “Don’t just jump into conclusion. That’s how you will mess up the investigation.” Mingi hissed softly and was waiting for Yunho to retort him back but the latter only pursed his lips and nodded his head. “Right, I’m sorry.” Yunho said and Mingi blinked at the answer, he was expecting for the ex-Lieutenant to counter his words, not an apology.

“Do you get the victim’s identity?” Seonghwa asked the police officer and he nodded his head. “Yes, his name is Kim Yongpil, 30 years old and taught mathematics at H High School.”

“He’s a teacher?” Hongjoong asked and the police officer nodded his head as Yunho looked over the dead body and frowned for a bit when he found something on the dead’s stomach. “Hyung, I found something.” Yunho said as he picked up what looked like a strand of hair and the police officer quickly handed Yunho an empty evidence pouch. Yunho put it in the pouch and gave it to Seonghwa who took it with a soft smile. “Good job, Yunho-ah. We’ll process that in the lab later.” Hongjoong said, patting Yunho’s shoulder, eliciting a soft smile on Yunho’s face.

Mingi saw this and he didn’t know why but he felt jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.  **_Why am I feeling jealous right now? It must be because I want hyung to compliment me and not that I want Yunho to smile at me like that too. Yeap that must be it._ ** Mingi thought and he began to scoff again, making Yunho look at him and bit his lips, looking again at the dead body in front of him. “Ah, I don’t think we can get any DNA from it since there’s no root. We should run an isotope test instead.” Yunho said, making the other 3 blinked and Seonghwa checked the hair strand properly.

“Oh, you’re right. There’s no root. I’ll tell Wooyoung later.” Seonghwa said before continuing, “It’s great that you realized it Yunho-ah, thank you.” Yunho nodded his head, blushing a little as no one in the Main Office ever complimented him before but he heard Mingi scoffed again and sighed softly.  **_I guess it will be hard for me to please him.._ ** Yunho thought dejectedly. “What are you? A living microscope?” Mingi snarled at him, that uncomfortable feeling pooling in his stomach again and Yunho had enough but he didn't want to make a scene so he only stared at Mingi while pursing his lips into a thin line.

“No or I don’t think so. I just look at the details closely and I can remember everything once I see them for the first time.” Yunho explained and Mingi raised one of his eyebrows at his last words. “Remember everything once you see? What do you mean?” Mingi asked, curious now about the taller. “I have Hyperthymesia, which I remember nearly every event of my life with great precision. I never forget them either, whether I want to remember or not.” Yunho explained calmly. “Huh. So you’re special?” Mingi asked again and Yunho just shrugged. “I don’t call it special though it is rare for people to have it. I don’t really like it but there’s nothing I can do about it. Can you please stop provoking me now? I’m only doing my job as best as I could and I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Mingi blinked, realizing that Yunho was right as he cleared his throat and nodding his head.

“Who the fuck would do this to a teacher?” Hongjoong sighed, feeling sorry for the dead man and stood up, turning around to face his team member. “Let’s go back, we’ll going to search about this and processing the evidence while at it. We’ll search around after we get something from the autopsy or the evidence. I need to read something. This case seemed somewhat familiar to me.”

“Hm? What do you mean, Joong? Are you saying that someone did this before?”

“Yeah. I recalled a similar case to this but I need to confirm it first and the case was in the system so we need to go back now.”

The others nodded their heads and followed the leader out of the crime scene.

\--

“Yup. I was right.” Hongjoong said after searching the system for the case on his computer while Wooyoung and San went to process the evidences. Yeosang was typing away on his computer, trying to find more about Kim Yongpil as Jongho watched his boyfriend while the other 3 just waited patiently for Hongjoong. “It’s the same?” Seonghwa asked and moved closer to Hongjoong as the leader nodded his head. “As far as I’ve read the case, yes, this case is very similar to the case that was unsolved 10 years ago.” Hongjoong explained before continuing, “And from what I had observed from the case, the suspect was a brutal murdered with an anger management issue.”

“He cut a 22 years old college student more than 40 times with an ax and what’s out of the ordinary is he left the ax that had his fingerprints on it at the scene. Right, hyung?” Yunho cut in, making Hongjoong blinked before nodding his head and tilting his head in curiosity. “Yes, how did you know?” The leader asked as the other looked at him. “The case was handled by my ex-team in the Main Office before as the higher ups wanted us to re-investigate the case. I realized this case might be the same with that case when we were at the scene.” Yunho explained and Mingi slapped his shoulders, making Yunho flinch in surprise, looking at Mingi with wide eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell us??” Mingi hissed and Yunho blinked before shrugging. “I didn’t want to cross the line. Hongjoong hyung is my team leader now so I should wait for him to confirm it first.” Yunho exclaimed and Mingi raised one of his eyebrows at him, feeling like Yunho wasn’t like the others in the Main Office but he quickly pushed the thought away.  **_He’s just pretending to be nice for now and will make a scene later on. I just know it._ ** Mingi thought before huffing and leaned onto his chair without a word. “What do you remember from the case, Yunho-ah?” Hongjoong asked, leaning his back onto his chair as he waited for Yunho to answer him with anticipation.

Yunho tilted his head, pondering and remembering the details before speaking, “We could tell that he wore gloves, but his fingerprints were all over the murder weapon.” Jongho hummed before asking Yunho a question, “Then why couldn’t you guys catch the killer then? Even the team that handled this case 10 years ago.” Yunho sighed for a bit, remembering how his team worked all day and night to catch the killer but to no avail, “Because we couldn’t identify the fingerprints. Knowing that we won’t have any idea who did it, we focused on minors and foreign workers at that time, in hope that one of them matched with the killer’s fingerprints but there was no match.” Yunho explained further as Hongjoong nodded his head, agreeing with Yunho’s statement.

“That’s not the only problem or weird things that happened.” Hongjoong continued, making the others focusing on him again. “The murder weapon was not the only thing that the suspect left at the scene. The suspect cut off the victim’s hands and displayed them near the body with the axe.” Yeosang screeched in disgust at Hongjoong’s grueling details and shuddered, “What the fuck?! Why??” Hongjoong chuckled slightly at Yeosang before explaining it to them. “In cases where the suspect damages the victim’s body, both the suspect and the victim are likely known each other. Once the victim is identified, we get to learn about his relationships. It was supposed to be very easy to get caught that way but this guy made an effort to cut the hands off, then put them on top of the axe that he killed the victim with for show.”

“Like a warning.” Yunho finished him off and Hongjoong snapped his fingers at Yunho, smiling toothily. “Correct.” Seonghwa hummed, tilting his head as he frowned in wonder, “But why?” He asked and Hongjoong tilted his chin a little towards Yunho, wanting him to answer it instead. “Be careful with what you do with your hands.” Yunho said and nothing more where Hongjoong nodded his head and the others tilted their heads in confusion. “So is the suspect someone the victim knows or not?” Mingi asked, looking at both Yunho and Hongjoong back-to-back as he really needed the answer right now as it makes him very uncomfortable not knowing what happened.

“It might or might not be.” Hongjoong answered, making Mingi whined in his seat at the vague statement. “What?! What do you mean, hyung! Don’t leave me hanging!” Hongjoong laughed at Mingi’s misery before humming, tapping his chin with his fingers. “Hm, for example, it’s like ‘Although I drank, I wasn’t drunk’.” Mingi blinked at Hongjoong’s word before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. “I still don’t understand. Can you please talk in easier words rather than your profiling words?”

“They know each other, but they are not acquaintances.” Yunho helped Hongjoong in translating the leader’s words into something simpler. Mingi frowned, pouting subtly as deep inside him, he doesn’t want Yunho to think he’s an idiot or something for not understanding Hongjoong’s words when he’s in his profiling mind. “So, what now?” Jongho asked as he sensed that Mingi would lash out at Yunho and he didn't want that as he felt pity towards the latter.

“For now, we wait for Wooyoung’s autopsy result and the evidences result. You guys can go interview the victim’s acquaintances.” Hongjoong said, pointing towards Mingi and Yunho, making Mingi widened his eyes at Hongjoong and glanced at Yunho in distaste which Yunho was aware of and pouted internally. “Jongho and Yeosang can check the victim’s bank account and phone calls details.” Hongjoong continued and Yeosang perked up at that, smiling brightly at the team leader.

“Already did that, hyung. His bank account is clear but there is one number that had been calling the victim for about 80 times in the span of one hour. I’m checking the number right now and will report it to you once I got it.”

“Good job Sangie! Both of you, go to the school to find some information. Seonghwa and I will go to the victim’s house or the victim’s parents’ house from 10 years ago. I think it’s the same killer so we might find something from them.” Hongjoong said and clapped his hands as he stood up. “Go go!” Mingi huffed, glaring at Yunho but the latter only blinked at him and he pushed his seat’s back and stood up, walking out of the office without waiting for Yunho and the latter had to run for a bit to catch up with him.

**_I hope we won’t get into any fight while investigating.. God help me.. I really don’t want to make a scene.. Maybe we could bond while investigating and Mingi will finally realize that I’m not like the others in the Main Office.._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are welcome!


End file.
